


Compare and Contrast

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This is the life she has.





	Compare and Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Compare and Contrast   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Category: drabble, Jenny/Abbey, pre-admin   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: This is the life she has.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Compare and Contrast by Michelle K.**

Abbey has soft skin, so much different from Leo's. It's more satisfying to trail her mouth down Abbey's curves, lingering at the places that make her quiver.

She wonders if Leo does this, too -- compares her to Jed with him coming out the winner. For a moment, the thought makes her feel bitter, an emotion that evens out into resentment. She blames him for changing her, for making her something she never wanted to be: a woman with a marriage and an affair, both reeking of convenience. 

She didn't dream of this life, but it's what she has. So she runs her tongue up Abbey's thigh and tries to pretend.

END 


End file.
